


Pleasure and Pain

by Antiboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Play, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knife Play, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sub Mark, Wall Sex, dom anti, dom dark, strong language but that's to be expect really, sub anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiboy/pseuds/Antiboy
Summary: Anti want's to play with Mark. Little does he know, there's a part of Mark that wants to play with him too.





	1. Anti Comes to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was making lunch for him and Jack. That was, until an unexpected visitor decided to come play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've written in a while and the first one I've ever actually posted, so don't be too harsh on me.

It wasn’t the first time Anti had come out to “play”.

Even so, Mark wasn’t ready for it.

Jack had been visiting from Ireland. PAX was a week away but Jack had decided to come early and spend time with his friend. They’d been having plenty of fun; playing games, playing with Chica, watching movies – just hanging out as friends do. But now things had taken a turn for the worse.

Anti was out.

Mark knew about Anti. He’d loved the “ _joke_ ” Jack did for Halloween the year before; as had so many of Jack’s followers. What he had not expected was the fact that none of it had been edited. It was all real. Anti was real and had made a deal with Jack to help with his Halloween “ _trick_ ”. Jack had told Mark once Halloween was done, and at first Mark didn’t believe him. That was until he had the displeasure of meeting Anti himself.

It had been a… unpleasant first meeting.

Anti stood before Mark now, one eye the normal brilliant blue that was Jack’s, the other a septic green. His teeth looked sharp, as if he had fangs, and Jack’s normally elf-ish ears were much more pointed. That dyed green hair of his that normally hung so nicely in front of Jack’s face had been swept back with a single quick motion.

Anti smirked at Mark.

“Miss me Markimoo?”

“Bring back Jack,” said Mark in a stern voice. He wasn’t taking any of Anti’s shit; not today. Not when he and Jack had been having a good time. There was no need for Anti to be here.

“Mmm ‘fraid I can’t do that Mark. See, good ‘ol _Jackaboy_ is having a nap. It’s just you and I.”

“You’re not supposed to be out. Jack made a deal with you.”

“Oh did he tell you about our little deal then? Typical.” Anti laughed. It wasn’t a normal laugh, and his voice wasn’t normal either. It’s like there was some kind of static interference in his voice. Jack had called Anti a virus; Mark understood why.

“Bring. Back. Jack,” repeated Mark, hands clenched into fists by his sides. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Only because you know that if you hurt me, you’ll be hurting lil’ Jack.”

Mark glared.

“Oh you’re so much fun!” laughed Anti in the static way he did. “A shame you don’t have a dark side. I can imagine he’d be fun to play with.”

“Screw you!”

“Yeah, except you’d like that,” smirked Anti, taking a step towards Mark. “Wouldn’t you _Markimoo_?”

Mark felt the heat rise in his cheeks and kept his mouth shut. That only made Anti laugh again. Before Anti had come out, Mark and Jack had been chatting in the kitchen as Mark prepared them some lunch. Now Anti was moving around the countertop as Mark slowly moved out of the kitchen.

“Aww how cute; you can’t even deny that.”

Mark shook his head and the glare returned to his face. “You only get to come out during October. That was your deal. Jack told me _everything_.”

“True… Except Jack’s a terrible deal maker,” said Anti, shaking his head as if thoroughly disappointed. “Never reads the fine print. Too eager is his problem. Always has been.”

“You need to leave.”

“But we’re having such _fun_ ,” said Anti, that terrible smirk appearing on his face, a fang – that was definitely a fang – peeking out over his soft pink lips. Mark shook his head and looked around for a quick exit. No use. He was almost backed up against a wall.

“For the last time, give Jack back!” Mark almost shouted. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like Anti, he didn’t want anything to do with him. Their first meeting had been an unpleasant one and Mark still had the scar to prove it.

Suddenly Anti moved while Mark was distracted. He caught Mark’s raised fist and pushed him backwards. Mark’s back hit the wall, Anti’s hands grabbed Mark’s wrists and pinned them by his side.

“Too easy Markimoo.”

He was strong. Stronger then Mark would have liked to admit. He tried to pull away but Anti moved closer; his body weight pushed against Mark’s. Their eyes locked and Anti chuckled.

“You know, the more you struggle, the more it’s going to hurt you and please me.”

“Go to hell,” snapped Mark.

“Already been. Didn’t agree with me. But you…” He smirked. “Oh I’m going to enjoy you big boy.”

At that, Anti bit down sharply on Mark’s collarbone, making him let out a rough groan. He ground his hips roughly against Mark’s and Mark clenched his jaw to stop himself from letting Anti hear him moan.

“You can try and deny me as much as you want Marky. But there’s a part of you that can’t deny Jack. This is his body after all; and I just _know_ you’ve thought about it against yours.” Anti bit Mark’s collarbone again, grinding his hips against the other male even more now. Mark winced and tried to keep his moans low. “How about I fulfil that little fantasy of yours?”

“What are you going to do…?” asked Mark in a tense voice. He could feel something warm and wet trickling down his collarbone, soaking into his shirt.

Anti raises his head slightly, those bi-eyes challenging and taunting.

“Oh I’m just going to play with you; hurt you. Jack may have to patch you up later, but initially, there will be _pleasure_ and _pain_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the first little bit of this.  
> I'll be posting more as I write more; but don't expect a set period of posting. I'm fickle like that.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Bloody Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's come to join the "fun"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea about this chapter. I just wanted it to be bloody.  
> Plus I downed like... 4 lovely alcoholic beverages while writing this. Because its New Years. So happy New Years!! I'm going to go out and try to get wasted and maybe find someone cute to make out with.  
> Enjoy the chapter!!

Mark wasn’t sure how he’d ended up on the floor, but he was there now with Anti straddling him. He tried to move his arms, but Anti had them pinned by his side, holding them there with his legs as he sat and admired Mark beneath him.

“Get off me!” snapped Mark.

Anti laughed. “And risk you running off? I don’t think so Markimoo. We’re going to have fun remember?”

Mark tried to move, to push Anti off him, but even though he was that little bit smaller, Anti appeared to be annoyingly stronger. He kept Mark pinned, and when Mark attempted to buck him off, Anti only laughed more.

“It’s cute that you’re trying. But I’m not letting you go and you’re _not_ getting Jackaboy back.”

Mark didn’t make any “fuck off” or “screw you” comments. He kept those to himself and just glared at Anti.

“Oh good boy. See? You’re learning.”

At that Anti smirked and looked to the kitchen bench where Mark had earlier been preparing lunch for him and Jack. He grinned, his tongue poking from between his teeth and those little sharpened fangs showing. Anti eyes had landed upon the knife on the bench next to the half made sandwiches.

“Perfect.”

“What…? What the hell are you doing?!” Alarm rose in Mark’s voice as he watched Anti reach across to the kitchen bench. His stomach sank when he saw the knife Anti now held in his hands. “Oh fuck…”

“Oh no, no, no. That comes later Markimoo. As long as you behave.” Anti laughed sickeningly and Mark felt a shiver go up his spine.

Anti laid a hand down on Mark’s chest, grabbing at his shirt. He lifted up the fabric and brought the knife to it, cutting it open to leave Mark’s toned chest now exposed. Anti’s grin grew as his eyes caught sight of the scar he’d left on Mark the first time the two had met.

“Oh that turned out _much_ better than expected!”

Carved into the centre of Mark’s chest was a messy scar that just managed to look like the letter “A”. Anti brought down the tip of the knife and pressed it carefully at the edge of the scar and teased it across the skin; not hard enough to cut, but enough to leave a faint red mark.

“Shall I finish it?”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

Anti grinned and applied a little more pressure to the knife. Mark winced as the skin was pierced and a drop of blood dribbled down his chest. As Anti watched the blood roll down Mark’s chest he grinned wickedly and dragged the knife down. A cry of surprise and pain escaped Mark’s mouth and to Anti’s ears it sounded like sweet music.

Mark squirmed beneath the green haired man, trying desperately to even get one arm free. With a free arm he could push Anti off him. But Anti stayed where he was; straddling Mark triumphantly, pinning his arms by his sides with his legs. Even trying to buck Anti off him was useless – and it’d only force the knife further into his skin.

“Don’t do this…” winced Mark, teeth gritting and a pained expression on his face.

Anti answered by making small diagonal cut down Mark’s chest and Mark cried out again. The knife was cold and sharp against his skin, but his blood was warm as it trickled from the wounds. Mark couldn’t even fight back as Anti continued the assault on his chest.

Each new cut felt like it was getting deeper as Anti moved down Mark’s chest to his stomach. With each cut, it brought with it new pain. Mark winced and did his best not to squirm; squirming would make it worse. His teeth gritted together and his eyes were squeezed shut. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could block it out.

That didn’t work.

Suddenly the pressure of the knife disappeared from his skin and Mark dared to open one eye. Anti looked down at him with that cocky smirk.

“Perfect. If I do say so myself,” said Anti, adjusting his hold on the knife.

Instinctively Mark squeezed his eyes shut again and tensed, preparing for more cuts to be made. Except the sting of the knife didn’t come.

Mark’s hands clenched into fists as Anti unexpectedly leant down to run his tongue over the bloody wounds he’d made. He held the knife to one side and with his free hand, began to feel up Mark’s torso; blood smearing across Mark’s skin as Anti licked at his handy work.

It hurt.

Fuck, it hurt and stung and Mark cried out. He could feel tears in his eyes, the pain running through him as Anti raised his head a little to look at Mark. His tongue trailed along a fresh cut and he watched Mark throw his head back and groan.

 _Make it stop… Fuck, make it stop…_ thought Mark desperately. He was hurting. A sudden pressure was felt against his head. He opened his eyes but Anti was still busying himself with the cuts on Mark’s torso. _Please… Stop it…_

Mark firmly shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on anything but the pain and the virus straddling him and keeping him down. The pressure in his head increased and suddenly he was afraid that maybe it was blood loss. In the back of his head he could hear something.

A voice?

That was definitely a voice. A voice that forced him back and suddenly Mark wasn’t there.

Anti looked up in confusion as Mark’s body relaxed beneath him.

“Markimoo?” he asked, head tilted to the side, blood around his mouth.

The man beneath Anti opened his eyes. They were no longer that dark brown but a glowing red instead. His whole demeanour had changed from the squirming, crying Mark to someone who might actually stand a chance against Anti.

He was right.

This red eyed man twisted his hips, grabbing Anti in his surprise and was quickly on his feet, standing grandly over the green haired man on the ground. Anti dropped the knife in his hand as the man before him ripped the already ruined shirt from his body, leaving him shirtless. The blood was drying now against his skin and Anti had to bite his lip at his bloody handy work that he’d carved so nicely down Mark’s toned chest and stomach.

The cuts spelt “Anti”, each letter below the previous one so that “I” finished just before his belly-button. Anti beamed proudly.

“Oh my now aren’t you handsome?” Anti looked to be in awe, an eager grin on his face. “Look at those _eyes_.” He paused a moment, and a tinge of annoyance crept through him when he got no verbal reply from the man above him. “What do I get to call you then?” he asked as he scrambled to his feet.

“Dark.”

That voice.

Oh that _voice_.

It was Mark’s voice, yet deeper and seemed to echo. It sent a shiver up Anti’s spine and he grinned. He’d happily jack off to that voice alone. The man that it belonged to, that was a different story. He’d let that beast of a man pound him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk for a _month_.

Anti smirked and moved towards Dark. He needed to touch him; play with him; get fucked hard by him. Quite simply, he needed this man. He needed Dark. “Oh fuck me.”

Dark only glared and shoved Anti away from him. He was going to teach this little “ _virus_ ” some respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you got how the cuts on Mark go. If not, they go downwards, bit like this:  
> A  
> N  
> T  
> I
> 
> Anyway, that's that chapter down. No smut in this chapter, sorry. More bloody then anything. But the next chapter will DEFINITELY have smut. Like 100% guaranteed. Just needed to write this bloody mess first.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you have any requests or suggestions, send them this way:  
> Tumblr: https://anti-boy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/anti_boyo


	3. Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti's more desperate for Dark then he'd like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 2 in the morning. This is what my life has come to. It's great.

Dark grabbed Anti by the throat and shoved him hard against the wall. Anti could only gasp in reply, yet that annoying grin of his still played on his lips. That grin annoyed Dark. Something about it just made Anti seem so cocky.

Looking at his hand around Anti’s neck, he gave it a small squeeze. Anti gasped and his hands shot to his neck, practically clawing at Dark’s fingers to give him a little release. He’d barely applied any pressure but it was enough to make Anti squirm. Dark was stronger than he expected. He could get used to being in control.

He released his grip a little and Anti sucked in a deep breath of air.

“Oh boy you are strong!” exclaimed Anti with a laugh. “Bet you’d pound me right into the ground.”

Dark snarled at that comment and shoved Anti hard against the wall. Anti’s back was to him now and he observed the little virus before him. Obnoxious green hair, that annoying sharp toothed grin, pointed ears and those bi-eyes staring at him expectantly.

“Like what you see huh, Darky?”

“Don’t call me that.”

Anti smirked. “Would you prefer daddy?”

He received another harsh shove against the wall for that comment. Yet this time he was shoved face first; his chest hitting the wall instead of his back. Anti tried to move his head to look over his shoulder at Dark but Dark held him tightly, restricting his movements.

“Oh what you doing Darky bae?” Anti continued to tease.

“Shut up,” growled Dark.

He sounded awfully close that time; and now Anti could feel a pressure against his back. Dark – regardless of his apparent no real interest in the virus – was getting exceptionally close. Anti didn’t mind. In fact…

He moved as best he could and wiggled his hips, eager to cause some friction between the two of them. Dark only growled lowly and pushed Anti harder against the wall. Anti gasped suddenly as he felt teeth grazing against his neck, then biting down harder on the shoulder blade. Anti pressed one hand against the wall while the other found its way up into Dark’s hair.

“Ah! Fuck me!” gasped Anti as Dark pressed himself hard against Anti’s back.

“You need to learn a lesson,” said Dark in low voice. It sent shivers up Anti’s spine and he let out a little whimper.

“What lesson?”

Dark bit down harshly on a small area of Anti’s exposed neck.

“Who’s in control?”

Dark’s free hand that wasn’t still around Anti’s neck ghosted down his side, briefly running it over the arousal beneath his jeans before reaching back to cup his ass. Anti whimpered at the brief contact and squirmed, his hand in Dark’s hair turning into a fist.

“Fuck!”

“ _Who’s_ in control?”

“Dark,” growled Anti, that cocky grin plastered across his face.

Dark leaned in close, breath tickling against Anti’s neck before baring his perfect teeth to bite it. Anti opened his mouth in a gasp and Dark’s hand moved from his neck to take the opportunity to stuff three digits inside of the wet heat of Anti’s mouth. Even through a muffled moan of satisfaction, Anti greedily began to suck and lick at them.

“You thought you could have your way with Mark, you little virus? Is that what you wanted?”

Anti couldn’t answer. He didn’t need to though. Dark knew his answer; his chest was still wet with blood after all. With the hand that cupped Anti’s ass, Dark pulled down his jeans and boxers, leaving Anti’s pale ass bare and pink with heat. He then got to work on his own jeans. They dropped to his ankles and his length sprung free.

Anti – preoccupied with the three digits in his mouth – squirmed eagerly as he felt Dark’s lengthy heat against his now bare ass. He let a little whimper out around Dark’s fingers, saliva dripping from his mouth.

Dark pulled them out. His hands moved to Anti’s hips, not a single noise of protest from the virus beneath him. With one had he spread Anti’s ass as best as possible then moved his saliva covered digits down to roughly press in a single finger inside Anti’s hole.

Dark grinned at the loud whimper Anti made, obviously not bothering to keep his sounds of pleasure and need quiet. Not that Dark minded. He’d ruin this virus after enough time. A heavy groan fell from Anti’s lips as Dark roughly forced in another finger.

“Now you listen carefully, _virus_ ,” sneered Dark, biting hard at Anti’s neck.

The virus beneath him – pressed hard against the wall with two fingers pumping roughly into him – moaned but didn’t make a smart remark.

“Mark’s not _yours_ to play with. Understand?” He paused he thrusts and heard the desperate whimper from Anti but no other reply. He growled and roughing inserted a third digit, thrusting hard at the same time. Anti gasped, his back arched and his chest hit the wall. “ _Understand?!_ ”

Anti was already a panting and moaning mess. Dark hadn’t even got to put his dick into this virus and already he was putty in his hands. Perfect.

“Answer me. Do you get to fuck with Mark?”

“Ah!” Anti gasped but managed to get his answer out. “No! No I don’t! I won’t touch him, I swear. Just please… ah! Fuck me, damnit Dark!”

“There’s a good little virus,” Dark praised mockingly.

Anti pushed back against the fingers roughly spreading him open, prepping him for Dark’s cock and he groaned impatiently.

“Fuck me!”

Dark snarled. “Use some manners.”

“Ah Jaesus… just fuck me Darky!”

Dark just smirked and removed his fingers, reaching to stroke his own cock. Anti whined, pressing his ass back to Dark needily. Dark just shoved Anti back against the wall, free hand around Anti’s throat again.

“Manners.”

Anti groaned, already missing the feeling he got from Dark filling him. He need Dark’s dick. Fuck his manners. Yet Dark wasn’t budging. He’d probably get himself off without once getting inside Anti and he’d be fine with that. Anti wasn’t though. He groaned and ducked his head as Dark gave his neck a small pleasurable squeeze.

“Ah… Dark please…”

“What was that?”

Anti felt Dark press his dick against his ass and he moved greedily against it only to be pushed back against the wall by his neck once against. That was the last straw.

“Ah! Fuck it! Dark please fuck me! _Please_!” Anti practically yelled, begging for Dark’s cock.

Dark smirked. This virus wasn’t as bad as he thought he was. After all, what was a virus to a demon?

Anti’s yells were enough for Dark though.

He eased himself in, thrusting forcefully at first before getting faster and deeper. Anti tried to move his hips in the rhythm, while letting out load moans and whimpers of pleasure. They mixed together with the growls and heavy grunts from Dark that only made Anti harder – if he could get any harder. He was already so close.

Dark’s hands gripped Anti’s hips as he thrust, making a new noise of pleasure come from the virus with each rougher thrust. With one hand supporting him against the wall, Anti reached down with the other and began stroking his own dick.

“Good boy,” Dark murmured against Anti’s neck, speeding up his movements while biting and licking at Anti’s neck.

It wasn’t long and Anti could feel Dark’s thrusts become more desperate and he was rewarded with a sticky warmth filling him up. Anti let out a final panting gasp of pleasure and came as well, covering his hand in mess.

Dark rolled his hips against Anti and slid out of him. He received an upset whimper from Anti as he did and smirked. Far out this virus was a little slut. Was his vessel – Jack – anything like this? Dark doubted it. He knew Mark was, but Jack was a different story; one he’d like to get to for sure.

Anti turned to Dark, a tired but still grinning mess.

“Thanks for the lesson daddy Dark,” he said cockily. “That was what you were trying do wasn’t it? Give me a good ‘ol lesson for cutting up your vessel?”

Dark didn’t answer that. He was done with the virus for now. He simple pulled his jeans and boxers back up and stalked off. Anti was left standing there a mess, his jeans around his ankles and a dumbfounded look on his face.

“That bastard,” he managed to mutter as he finally pulled his jeans back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. But hey, here's that smut I've been promising.  
> Like I said, wrote this at 2 in the morning though, so give us a break if it ain't perfect.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Any requests or suggestions? Send them this way:  
> Tumblr: https://anti-boy.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/anti_boyo


	4. Hurt him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't stand a chance against Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?? An actual update on this fic?? What the hell? No way!  
> Yup, that's right. Hi, sorry it's been several months since I wrote anything on this fic, let alone wrote anything at all. This evil thing called "life" got in the way.  
> But hey, look another chapter. A very rape-y chapter. Just forewarning you if you're not into that thing. But that's also in the tags, so..... enjoy! I guess.

Anti adjusted himself, fixing his pants regardless of the stickiness between his legs and stalked after Dark. He was halfway up the stairs when he felt the pressure against his head. A sharp pressure that spread from the back of his skull to the front and he stopped in his tracks.

“Oh no you fucking don’t…” groaned Anti, one hand against the wall to hold him steady, the other pressed against his forehead. “I’m not… _done_ yet…”

Anti winced again and squeezed his eyes shut.

Jack gasped as he opened his eyes. He struggled for breath and leant against the wall as he regained control over his own body. There was a pain in his backside – along with a stickiness – and he had a throbbing headache; flashes of images appeared in his head that he didn’t understand. There was still blood on his hands. He could remember how that happened. Anti had made Jack watch as he had carved his name into Mark’s chest.

Mark…

“Mark!”

The name slipped from the Irishman’s lips and he quickly pushed off the wall and hurried up the stairs to Mark’s room. He stumbled up the last two steps and sprawled across the floor, yet was quick on his feet again, hurrying down the hall to Mark’s closed bedroom door. The worry was there in his mind. All that blood… Mark had to be ok. Jack wouldn’t forgive himself for what Anti did.

He stopped at Mark’s closed bedroom door and knocked.

“M-Mark?” When he got no reply, Jack carefully opened the door and stuck in his head. “Um… Mark… Anti… Anti’s gone.”

“Really?”

Mark stood by the desk in his room, shirtless and back turned to Jack. His head was down, looking at something but to Jack at least he looked ok.

“Shite Mark… I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t think Anti… Fucking hell. Mark I’m just glad you’re ok!” exclaimed Jack, hurrying into the room and over to Mark.

Mark turned abruptly and suddenly a strong hand grasped Jack’s neck. The Irishman gasped in surprise as he was lifted off the ground by the man before him. He clutched at the hand around his neck; tight and slowly cutting off his oxygen.

“M-Mark…?” gasped Jack. That’s when Jack saw the red eyes. Glowing and fierce. This wasn’t Mark. “W-Who are… you?”

“You can call me Dark.”

Jack whimpered, legs dangling as Dark held him off the ground. He was struggling to breathe now. The man before him wasn’t Mark, but some kind of thing like Anti. As he struggled more, Jack was suddenly thrown across the room; landing hard on the opposite side of the space, his head hitting the wall hard and he slumped to the ground coughing for air.

As he caught his breath, he watched as Dark stalked over to him.

The “ANTI” that was carved down his chest was still there, deep and bloody. Jack winced and looked away. Dark knelt in front of him and grabbed his jaw harshly, making Jack look back at him.

“Hmph, can’t see what Mark sees in you,” mumbled Dark to himself.

“You’re… like him. Aren’t you?” asked Jack, trying to pull from Dark’s grip but his attempts were futile. “Like Anti…”

“That pathetic little virus?” Dark scoffed. “Not even close.”

“Then what are you…?”

“Demon.”

Jack’s eyes widened. He didn’t believe Dark. He couldn’t. No way. But the way his eyes glowed red, the strength he possessed, the deepness in his voice.

“Where’s Mark…? What have you done with him?!” demanded Jack, trying his best to fight his fear. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified of Dark. Anti was one thing, but Dark held a fear over Jack he hadn’t experienced before.

“He’s still here if that’s what you’re concerned about. Just taking a little nap of sorts,” said Dark. He paused and tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing. “How did you get past Anti exactly? I thought that little virus would be better than this.”

“I… I don’t know. Just… give Mark back!” snapped Jack.

He regretted his words as Dark sharply grabbed Jack’s jaw, and shoved him back against the wall. Dark growled – actually growled – deeply and menacingly, sending a shiver of fear up Jack’s spine.

“Stop saying his fucking name!”

Jack winced. Dark was hurting him. His nails were digging into Jack’s skin, he was sure there was blood being drawn. Dark moved closer, a wicked smirk on his lips. He looked as though he was thinking; taking in Jack and a terrible idea forming in his mind.

Standing up, he dragged Jack up with him. Jack whimpered at the pain his felt around his neck as Dark got him to his feet. Before Jack could even try to move away, Dark threw Jack onto Mark’s bed. He landed ungracefully and sprawled there on the sheets looking up at Dark with horror in his blue eyes.

“W-What are you going to do…?” asked Jack, backing up to the back head of the bed.

“Hurt Mark by hurting you,” was all Dark said in reply as he began unbuckling his pants.

Jack’s eyes widened. “Oh fuck no.”

He went to scramble off the bed, make a run for the door, but Dark was quick at the side of the bed throwing Jack back down. Jack grunted as he fell back onto the bed and before he could even blink, Dark was on top of him pinning his arms down; completely naked.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and tried to move, to get his arms free of Dark’s grip but the demon was far too strong. Dark wasn’t even trying. He just stared down at Jack with those glowing red eyes and smirked ever so slightly.

“G-Get off me!” stuttered Jack.

Dark growled and moved Jack’s arms above his head, pinning them there with one hand. The other moved to Jack’s shirt and in one harsh movement, Dark ripped it from Jack’s body. Jack let out a small cry as he felt fabric rip against his skin and couldn’t help but turn red at being half exposed.

“Such a skinny thing,” commented Dark, dragging his nails across Jack’s chest, leaving red marks in his skin.

“Please don’t do this…” begged Jack, almost close to tears.

Dark ignored his pleas.

Next to go were Jack’s pants and boxers. Dark somehow managed to pull them off Jack with one hand, yet it was all a blur to Jack. He didn’t want to experience this. Yet he gasped as he felt cold air against his surprisingly hard member. His eyes widened. The stickiness between his legs, the sore feeling he had… Dark had already fucked him. Well, Anti. But still his body. And he was going to do it again.

“Fucking Anti was fun. But fucking you? Now that’ll be even more fun because it’ll hurt Mark to watch me do this to you,” growled Dark lowly.

“Please… don’t…” Jack was doing his best to try and block out Dark’s touches and low growls.

This was his best friends’ body above him; his best friends’ hands clawing at his skin; his best friends’ voice. He didn’t want this. Not like this. Not Dark.

“Please… stop…”

Dark wasn’t listening. He wouldn’t listen. He’d get Jack to shut up though. Closing the space between them, Dark forced his mouth against Jack’s. He didn’t kiss back, he didn’t want to. But Dark was strong and demanding, biting at Jack’s lips so he’d open them.

As reluctant as he was, Jack’s lips parted at the bite and Dark pushed his tongue inside the Irishman’s mouth. Jack whimpered and unwillingly let out a small moan as Dark adjusted his position. With his free hand, Dark grabbed Jack’s thighs and spread them so he could settle between them, not once breaking the forceful kiss.

Jack felt the blood rush to his groin and he tried to fight against Dark. His efforts were futile though. Dark kept his body over Jack’s, keeping the Irishman pinned as a hand moved to Jack’s entrance. He pressed in a finger and heard Jack whimper weakly. He snarled smugly as he broke the kiss.

Mark was watching all this.

He could hear his begging in the back of his mind. Hearing him beg made Dark smile ever so slightly. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. He was going to enjoy this very much.

He did always enjoy the pleasure he got from putting Mark through pain.

This was too good to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now don't expect like frequent updates on this. I don't know when I'll add more, but also let me know where you kind of want this fic to go.  
> I'm honestly a little lost as to how to continue, so some feedback would be great.


End file.
